


Dance for Me

by deviantalexys



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantalexys/pseuds/deviantalexys
Summary: Perry has been having odd dreams lately, but they are nothing. Right?
Kudos: 2





	Dance for Me

## Dance For Me

“I see the way you shine. Take your hands, my dear, and place them both in mine.”

My dreams have been getting more and more pulled into the realm of nightmares. They would start innocent enough, back in high school, hanging out with my friends or some completely normal dream but then I would see them. Out of the corner of my eye always out of focus there they would be. I never noticed at first but after a while they would become more and more prevalent in the dream. As if they were trying to pull my focus and attention towards them and them alone. 

When I was younger and involved in much more sillier things I would take this to be some sort of sign, but I know dreams are just the manifestation of random memories and thoughts. I must have had some repressed thoughts of someone watching me in my past to have this keep happening. It has been a bit of a distraction for sure but not enough to cause concern, after all, they are just dreams.

“I see you. I see you everytime. And I like your style.”

Carmilla was found alive, well is a vampire even alive? I swear I still can’t believe it. What happened over the past few weeks. What we did to the dean. God I killed someone. Granted he was also a vampire but still, it's all been rather unpleasant. And on top of all of that, my dreams may be becoming a larger problem than I first thought. I have now awoken in the middle of the night several times now. And it was always following a certain dream. 

Things would be normal like usual, then they would appear again. But this time they got closer. Close enough to where if it were not for this aura of darkness around them I could probably make them out. No one else in my dream would ever notice them, one time Laf walked right through them when we were back in high school together. But as they got closer I could hear their voice. It was garbled and muffled, like if their mouth was full of marshmallows and marbles. And as soon as they got close enough for me to begin to make out what they were saying I would awake. It always felt like my body was ejecting myself from my dream. Like I was being pulled back to reality.

“I’ve never seen anybody do the things you do before.”

I am beginning to get a tad worried. We had returned from that quaint little dinner in the village after Carmilla… er… ate the owner, and found a wonderful place to stay back at Silas. I was content going back to the dorm rooms, being floor don and all, but the rest of them insisted they stay at this really nice apartment. And once I entered it I was immediately drawn to it, like in a way that part of me felt like I belonged there. Like I have been here before? No. I would remember that, wouldn't I? 

Anyway back to why I am beginning to worry. There have been moments where I have lost track of time. LIke I was talking to Carmilla about how she really should start to clean up after herself more and the next thing I realize I am in her face and she is staring at me with a look of almost fear? Why would Carmilla be afraid of me? I stepped back and she just told me she would try to be more clean. Whatever I said in that moment of time I don’t remember must have worked? 

Then there are these odd physical pulls I have been having. I was eating with Laf when suddenly I felt my left hand being pulled towards a steak knife that was near me. It almost hurt, like there was something tightly tied around my wrist pulling me. Laf of course asked me if I was okay and offered to look me over but I didn't want to bother them. It was nothing, right?

“You make me want to cry, and now I beg to see you dance.”

Okay maybe things are more serious than I thought. These random pulls and blackouts are getting more and more frequent. My wrists have been having this constant pain radiating from them. On top of that my dreams have sunk more into areas of lovecraftian nightmares. The normalcy of them would only last for mere moments before the world itself would open up and I would feel myself be pulled down into darkness, where they were. Then for the rest of the dream I would feel as if I was no longer myself, As if I was no longer attached to my body. I was a spectator watching myself move and interact with my friends. 

I would wake up from pulling at my wrists as if to try to rip imaginary strings off of them. And even more scary is sometimes when I would awake from my dreams I wouldn't be in my bed, I would be having breakfast with Laf, or in a weird part of the house. already dressed and washed up. I would miss half of the morning to these gaps. What is happening?

“Move for me. Move for me. And I will make you do it all again.”

The gaps are getting longer and longer. I have seemingly missed almost a whole day yesterday. When I finally came back I was already getting ready for bed with it being dark out. When I dream during these gaps I can almost see myself interacting with the world, as if I was only a passenger in my mind while someone or something else controlled it. It would act like me for sure but it was so much bolder than I ever was. More ruthless, more demanding. It scared me that this side of me would end up hurting someone. I wanted the control back.

I just wanted to get back to normal. I decided that I would talk to Laf in the morning. This has to be something related to this crazy place and they will know how to fix this. They must know.

“And when you’re done, I’ll make you do it all again.”

Well that took longer than I expected but it is done. No more need to fight with the other one for control anymore. They put up much more of a fight than I expected that is for sure, but I am sure they will enjoy their dreams while I take care of their body. It is a weird body for sure. Much smaller than I am used to but so much younger. I forgot how easy young bodies can move.

It seems the transition was smooth enough for them not to notice, not even my dear daughter seems to know who I am now. It’s funny. Watching her and her little crush be all lovey dovey is cute and all, but Carmilla should know better. She should know that that little brat of a girl is not worth her. She is so much more than that. But love does mess with one’s mind. Heh, that irony is not lost on me.

Nevertheless, the short non binary one said that the annoying blonde one wanted Perry to visit the Newspaper Club and see if they knew anything weird going on. Funny, I wanted to visit them since they wrote that article about me. Maybe I can show them how grateful I am.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was actually inspired by Dance Monkey by Tones and I. I always thought that song had the potental of an evil undertone.


End file.
